


Together, Apart

by faequeentitania



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Eating, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Empress Rey, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Masturbation, Multi, OT3, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Telepathic Bond, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: FN-2187 was no longer FN-2187; he was Finn- "officially" the Supreme Leader and the Empress's personal security, "unofficially" their closest friend and very cherished lover. Especially when Kylo was half a galaxy away and wanted to watch.





	Together, Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't expect to write in this universe again, but apparently my muse had different ideas.

Despite being the most powerful people in the galaxy, it was surprising how little time Rey and Kylo got for themselves.

Running the First Order was time consuming; full of endless decisions, liaisons, travel. So time consuming, in fact, that they frequently had to “divide and conquer,” so to speak; Rey and Kylo each taking off in separate ships to handle their various duties across the galaxy.

She used to hate it; separating from her husband and being required to be the Regal Empress of the First Order was exhausting and lonely, and only their ability to see and touch each other across their bond kept her sane when she couldn’t have the real warmth of his body in bed beside hers. She was still not thrilled whenever the need arose for them to be apart, but it was much better now that they had Finn.

Whenever asked, they would say that Finn was their personal security; after all, it could never hurt to have an extra pair of eyes and a trustworthy blaster watching your back. And that was true; more than once, Finn’s gut instincts about the people around them had staved off a potential threat, making Rey sleep a bit easier, and Kylo much less fearful when they were separated.

So while Finn’s official position was as their personal security, Rey much more enjoyed his unofficial position as their closest friend and very cherished lover.

“Have you two talked much today?” Finn asked, helping her unclasp the back of her dress, finally free for the evening.

All things considered, her and Finn had gotten the better end of the bargain; Kylo was overseeing a hostile negotiation with an untrusting, aggressive race that just happened to have a large, metal-rich planet under their control. Rey and Finn, on the other hand, were handling the Aurelia; a willowy, sharp-featured race that had actually reached out to the First Order, interested in a partnership over their mutual pursuit of technological advancement.

“Not much,” Rey sighed in answer, letting the dress slide down her arms to pool at her feet. Finn very sweetly bent down to collect it as Rey stepped out of it, then removed her shoes before walking toward the refresher, very keen to remove the makeup that had been artfully applied to her eyes. “He hasn’t really had the time to be distracted.”

“He’s alright though, I hope?”

It had been interesting, watching the friendship grow between Finn and her husband. They had seen each other naked, they had seen each other come, but where Rey had immediately been open and interested in getting to know the handsome Stormtrooper they had brought into their bed, it had taken Kylo more time to become truly invested in Finn beyond his ability to physically satisfy Rey. Once that bridge had been crossed, however, the two men had found themselves far more companionable toward each other than either of them had thought they would be.

“He’s alright,” Rey assured him, cleaning the makeup from her eyes with careful swipes of a remover cloth. “Frustrated. Anxious. But otherwise okay. I wish he had allowed you to come with him, though. As much as I adore your company, Finn, I worry more for his safety than I do my own. The Aurelia invited us with eagerness, I don’t really see myself in much danger here, but the Kress...”

She sighed, giving her eyes a final, vigorous rub with the cloth before throwing it away and moving to the other side of the room to turn on the shower.

“I know,” Finn agreed, coming to stand in the refresher doorway, the sharp, elegant jacket he had been wearing discarded and his shirt unbuttoned. “But you know how he gets.”

“Yeah,” Rey chortled. “Stubborn.”

Finn chuckled, but didn’t disagree, and Rey sighed as she let her hair down from the elegant uptwist she had pinned it in, then shed her undergarments in order to step under the water.

She showered, then dried her hair, then it was Finn’s turn in the refresher as Rey slipped under the covers of the big, luxurious bed of their suite.

Across the galaxy, she could feel her husband’s restlessness, his agitation, and she tentatively reached across their bond to touch her mind against his. She was relieved when he reached back in earnest, instead of the fleeting, distracted check-ins they had been doing earlier in the day.

 _Are you well, my love?_ he asked, his agitation lessening in her presence, even if they were so far away from each other physically.

 _Very well,_ she told him, _Finn and I just returned to our suite after a rather lavish dinner._

_I’m envious. What dress did you wear?_

_The dark red one._

_Now I’m really envious. I hope Finn appreciated how beautiful you look in that dress._

Rey gave a little smirk, stretching on the bed with a hum.

_He was appropriately in awe, yes._

_Are you still wearing it?_

_No, I just finished showering. Laying in bed now, waiting for Finn to finish his turn in the refresher._

_I could use a distraction._

She knew exactly what kind of distraction he was aiming for, making her smile a little wider.

_Not going well, then?_

_Not as bad as I feared, but not great, either. I'll fill you in later, I don't want to spend any more time today thinking about the Kress. I want to think about you._

Rey could hear Finn shuffling from the refresher, and she opened her eyes to watch him carrying their clothes to the bin that would take them to be cleaned by the droid staff in the morning. He hadn’t bothered to put any clothes on either, and she appreciated the very nice view of his sculpted back.

 _Just me?_ she prompted Kylo coyly, nearly laughing at the exaggerated, contemplative hum he gave her in answer.

 _Only if I can watch properly,_ he counter-offered.

“What do you think about Kylo watching us tonight, Finn?” she asked him as he made his way toward the bed, their lover long ago informed about Rey and Kylo’s capabilities through their Force bond.

“Going that badly with the Kress, huh?” he asked, making Rey chortle and Kylo sigh with exasperation through her head. “Told him I should have gone with him.”

_Yes, well, too late for that. You can both stop grinding that point at any time._

“Touchy touchy,” Rey sighed as Finn got into bed, then ordered the lights to dim down. Across their bond, Rey felt her husband grow impatient and sullen.

 _Come here,_ she told him, tugging at him across their connection, coaxing that tingly, white noise feeling into existence, the bond between them to opening even more, letting her see him, and he, her.

She knew the moment he appeared, nursing a glass of what seemed to be some kind of light purple alcohol, his shirt gone but still completely dressed from the waist down.

It was a peculiar thing, their bond; anything the other person was touching became visible to both, but only physical touch between the two of them allowed them to see each other’s surroundings.

She watched him sit, a chair materializing under him from one blink of Rey’s eyes to the next, and beside her, she felt Finn shift a little closer, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

Ben’s eyes flicked from Rey to Finn, the touch of their skin allowing Kylo to see him, but sadly not the other way around.

“Is he here?” Finn asked in a soft murmur against her shoulder.

Rey nodding in answer as she turned her attention from her husband to her lover, running the backs of her fingers against his arm, his bicep shifting under her touch as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

 _What would you like to see us do tonight, my love?_ she asked Kylo, turning toward Finn a little more so she could stroke her hand up his arm to his shoulder, her skin pale in comparison to his gorgeously dark tone.

_I want him under you. I want to be able to see all of you when you come on his cock._

Rey shivered at the request, coaxing Finn’s chin up so she could kiss him with a soft moan, then whisper against his lips what Kylo had asked for.

He nibbled her lip in answer, his hand gripping her hip lightly before he spoke. “Can I make you come on my mouth, first?”

Over her shoulder, Rey heard Kylo chuckle, then sip at his drink.

“No, actually,” he murmured after a thoughtful moment, making Rey frown in disappointment before he added, “He can do that after.”

 _You’re in a naughty mood tonight,_ she informed him, pushing gently at Finn’s shoulder to get him to lie on his back.

_Yes, I am._

“He says you can eat me out after I ride you,” she whispered to Finn, sitting up and swinging her leg over him, resting her weight on his thighs as her hands traveled up his belly and chest. “That sound alright to you?”

She smiled when Finn shivered, his cock giving a little twitch between his legs, on his way to hard under Rey’s touch and words.

“Yes,” was all he answered, his palms coming up to touch Rey’s breasts, cupping them gently before rubbing a soft circle over her nipples with his thumbs.

Rey made a soft sound, leaning into the touch contently as her hands drifted over his chest, copying his touch, rubbing her thumbs over his nipples for a moment with a little smile before drifting lower down.

She watched him bite his lip when she circled his cock with her hand; slow, light strokes, barely a tease.

Kylo chuckled, watching Finn squirm a little, clearly wanting more but not getting it.

“Lick your hand, Rey. Get it wet, I want to hear you stroking him.”

Rey shivered, heat clenching between her legs at Kylo’s command, but she never took her eyes off Finn as she raised her hand to mouth, doing as he instructed before returning her grip.

Finn moaned softly, his hands drifting down from her breasts to her thighs, squeezing them gently when she gave a dirty rub of her palm to the head of his dick.

She risked a glance to the side, watching her husband watching her hand, his lips parted and the unmistakable bulge in the front of his trousers echoing the hot pulse of lust she could feel across their bond. He was already enjoying this, watching her with Finn, telling her how to touch him.

“I want to see him touch you,” Kylo murmured, his voice soft and warm. “I already know how wet you are, Rey. I want to see your slick on his fingers.”

Rey shivered, another pulse of lust sparking straight through her cunt, and she caught her lip between her teeth as she guided one of Finn’s hands from her thigh to between her legs.

The brush of his fingers over her clit made her spasm, so much more turned on and sensitive than she had realized, and the hot, heavy-lidded way Finn was watching her only made it better.

Then he slid a finger inside her, and Kylo’s audible, soft moan at the wet sound it made only served to make her wetter.

“Let me see,” he demanded, his voice tight.

“He wants to see,” Rey murmured, squirming a little when Finn rubbed her clit with his thumb. “He wants to see how wet I am.”

Finn withdrew his finger, holding it up for a second before bringing it to his mouth, sucking it between his lips with a cheeky little smile that made Rey’s heart flutter and Kylo groan with envy.

“You sure I can’t eat you out now?” he asked hopefully, drawing a little laugh from Rey’s mouth as she looked to her husband with raised eyebrows.

“Absolutely not,” Kylo growled, his glass of alcohol discarded and his hands unfastening his trousers with slow, deliberate movements. “I want to see you messy with cum and I want to watch him clean you up.”

His demand was positively filthy, his dark eyes glinting with heat, and if Rey had been standing her knees most certainly would have turned to liquid. As it was, she gave a soft moan, her clit throbbing with want and Finn’s hand tightening on her thigh as the other returned to her cunt.

“What did he say?” Finn asked, rubbing maddeningly at the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, drawing another groan from her as she finally managed to pull her eyes away from Kylo’s.

“No,” was all she could breathe, squirming with a gasp at another hard rub. “After.”

Finn nodded as he guided her forward, coaxing her to shuffle on her knees until she was hovering over him, her hand lining him up with her entrance.

“Can I...?” she asked her husband, and Kylo’s reply came before she could even finish her question.

“Yes. Do it.”

That was all Rey needed to eagerly sink down with a long breath, Finn’s length filling her perfectly, making her muscles clench in pleasure.

“So beautiful,” Finn murmured, lips parted and chest shuddering on a quick breath. “You’re so beautiful, Rey.”

She could feel Kylo’s complete agreement across their bond, right next to the spike of pleasure that told her he had taken himself into his hand, following Rey’s rhythm as she began to move.

Rey felt her face flush, the sensation of being admired by these two men still so flustering to her. She never knew what to say when they said such earnest things; “thank you” sounded too arrogant, and echoing their compliments felt too trite. So she leaned down instead, giving him a kiss that she hoped would convey how much she appreciated his sweet words.

Then his thumb found her clit again, rubbing in tight circles he knew would drive her mad, and Rey squirmed with a gasp.

“Fuck,” she moaned, bracing her hands on his chest, using the leverage to move better, to sink down more forcefully, squeezing around his thickness as he panted and groaned.

Hearing Kylo touching himself, the sound of his spit-wet palm and the impact of his hand against his pelvis just cranked her higher, a feedback loop of arousal between them that made her skin feel tight.

“Ngh- Finn- _fuck_ ,” she whined, writhing with an overwhelmed jerk, her fingers digging bruises into his chest that she promised herself she would kiss later.

“Come on, Rey,” Finn answered breathlessly, his hips hitching, his skin damp with sweat; as desperate to come as she was, she could see it. “Come on, honey.”

Fuck, she was close, she was so close, losing all semblance of rhythm as she curled over him, more bruises pressed into his shoulders as she moved completely selfishly, angling her hips to get him just right and barely more than grinding.

A little cry as she tensed, his thumb trapped between her clit and his pelvis, still rubbing hard, still pushing her toward that peak, Finn’s breathless moans and Kylo’s stilted grunts pinging some needy, primal part of her brain that she couldn’t explain.

Then it all crested, shuddering through her whole body in a sharp rush, a wave of pleasure that she shared with Kylo across their bond until she could hear him groan and felt him come.

She moaned again as Finn squirmed, not yet finished, desperately close and needing her help to get there.

“Come on,” she echoed his encouragement, making her shaky thighs move, pulling both his hands to her hips to seek his guidance. “Take it, Finn.”

He shuddered with a strangled groan, planting his feet on the bed to move better, faster, working her along his length with rapid little thrusts that made her ache in the best possible way.

Then heat inside, his fingers tightening on her hips, holding her down against him as he emptied himself inside her.

Rey collapsed forward, kissing messily along his neck as they caught their breath, both of them petting softly over sweaty skin to ease each other down. That’s all they did for a few long minutes, breathing and touching, letting the floating, warm feeling coast over them.

Then Finn kissed her shoulder and lightly tapped her hip with a soft hum.

“Lay down,” he encouraged, guiding her off of him and to the side, following her until she was the one on her back and he was hovering over her.

“Don’t think I forgot,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her lips with a soft smile.

No, she certainly hadn’t forgotten either, her heart starting to beat faster again as he made his way down her body, kissing a path from her lips down to her breasts, then her belly, her hips.

Then he spread her legs with a hum, kissing the sweat-damp skin on the inside of her thighs, and across the room she could feel Kylo watching with rapt attention.

Finn’s cum was oozing out of her, she could feel it, tacky and messy around her inner lips and entrance. She had to look absolutely debauched, her skin still flushed and sweating, the evidence of their coupling escaping her body sinfully. It just made her feel hotter, knowing how eager her husband was to see her like this, knowing how much Finn enjoyed getting to do it to her.

The first lap of his tongue made her gasp, thighs twitching under his hands as he licked a long, slow line from her entrance to her clit, spreading the evidence of his orgasm along her quivering flesh with a salacious moan.

She was still sensitive from her first climax, making the broad swirl of Finn’s tongue send shivers up her spine and through her cunt, twitchy and tingling and incredible.

“Tell him how good he makes you feel.”

Kylo’s voice was soft, warm, and Rey opened her eyes to look at him, her husband slouched in his chair, glassy-eyed and chest flecked with his spunk. He twitched in unison with her as Finn licked another long lap between her legs, her sensations ringing over the bond for him to feel.

He looked so... _delicious_ , flushed and messy like he was, pulling a soft moan from Rey’s throat and a spasm through her pelvis.

“Tell him,” Kylo repeated, licking his plush, pink lips as his gaze flicked from Rey’s face to where Finn’s mouth was buried between her thighs, another stroke of pleasure zinging over their connection with the swipe of Finn’s tongue.

“You make me feel so good, Finn,” Rey breathed, stroking her hand over his head as the other gripped his shoulder warmly. “So, so good.”

Finn panted with a pleased hum, stroking the inside of her thighs with gentle fingers as her words encouraged him to start to licking her in earnest; wet, noisy swirls of his tongue over her clit that made her gasp, squirming and tensing at the sensation.

She watched Kylo tense in his chair, gripping the arms tightly as her pleasure passed to him, winding him tight despite his physiology not allowing him to get aroused again. It was going to be intense for him, it was almost going to hurt to feel her come, but she knew he liked this kind of pain; the pain of overwhelmed senses and overwrought nerves that brought it own kind of strange pleasure.

He was beautiful, shifting restlessly in his chair and breathing unsteadily, his gaze flicking between her face and between her legs, Finn’s ministrations sending sparks up her spine and through her limbs.

She was going to come again, she was going to tense and shake and whine, she could feel it in the tingle spreading through her pelvis.

“Fuck,” she cursed, writhing and hitching against Finn’s mouth, her fingers tight on the back of his neck and his arm.

He seemed to take that as his cue to double his efforts, his tongue flicking rapidly against her clit, shooting pleasure through her pussy ruthlessly, precisely, throwing her to the tipping point and shoving her over in a sudden burst.

Kylo grunted harshly, and she could hear the chair creak with how hard he was gripping it, her eyes barely capable of opening to watch him twitch and shake.

It was worth the effort, watching his back bow and throat work, her pleasure too much, too soon for him to handle but he was drinking it down masochistically anyway.

Rey whined when the tension in her body finally snapped, leaving her limp and panting on the bed as Finn mercifully trailed his lips from her clit to kiss messily along her thighs again.

Then the haze of exhaustion, the two orgasms rung from her body leaving her limbs heavy and her clit sore, but in the best possible way.

Finn helped her straighten her legs, then crawled up the bed to lay beside her, wiping his mouth carelessly on the back of his hand before kissing her shoulder warmly.

“Good?” he asked in a soft murmur, a little laugh breathed from between Rey’s lips in answer.

“Very,” she whispered, still looking at Kylo and wishing he was really there with them.

She had no idea how she ended up this lucky; how the Force had brought these two men into her life that loved nothing more than to make her feel good, make her feel cherished.

She turned back toward Finn after a moment, contently pressing her head against his as she drew his arm over her waist.

Kylo would get cleaned up and join them soon, she knew. Even if Finn couldn’t see or touch him, Rey could, and they would hold their connection open for as long as possible through the night.

 _I love you,_ Kylo pressed the words gently over their bond, all his adoration and affection washing through her, making her heart feel like it was swelling with love.

_I love you too. I can’t wait for us all to be home._

_Me too._


End file.
